bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Astral8080/Arc Rise Fantasia- The Six Hereos of Fantasia 5-7*
Swordbuster L'Arc 5* (Fire element) Leader Skill:('''Meridian Savior)-''' 20% boost to all parameters and slightly boosts BB Atk(50%) when 6 elements are present Hit Count: 7 BB:'' Flame Lacerate''- 5 powerful fire single-target attack(250%), boosts ATK(40%) and slightly boosts BB gauge(5BC) Merdian Mercenary L'Arc 6* (Fire element) Leader Skill:(Fantasia Savior)-'' 30% boost to all parameters and boosts BB ATK(100%) when 6 elements are present Hit Count: 8 BB: Heavy Crush- 9 powerful non-elemental AoE, chance(40% at max bb lvl) to inflict ATK down debuff(40%) and boosts all allies ATK(60%) for 2 turns SBB: Ignis Beat- 14 powerful Fire AoE, boosts allies BB gauge(6BC) and boosts BB ATK(100%) for 2 turns '''Bright Lagoon L'Arc 7* (Fire element) Leader Skill:(Children of Eesa)-'' 35% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts BB ATK(150%) and boosts OD gauge each turn(5-7%) when 6 elements are present Hit Count: 12 BB:'' Gaia Bolg''- Massive fire and earth AoE(600%), boosts Def relative to Atk and chance to inflict DEF down debuff(55%) for 1 turn SBB: La'Flare Ignition- 17 powerful fire AoE(550%), boosts BB ATK(100%), boosts Atk relative to Def and greatly boosts allies BB gauge(8BC) Extra Skill: (Rogress Factor): Grants self angel idol twice when HP is below 25% and boosts all parameters by 20% when Rogress Key is equipped UBB: Buster Lore- 24 massive fire and light AoE(1100%), grants 3 random angel idols for allies, heals all allies to max hp for 2 turns and greatly boosts BB ATK(200%) for 3 turns '''Pristine Girl Ryfia 5* (Water element) Leader Skill:(Astral Oracle's Healing) 30% boost to HP and REC, slightly restores HP(600-800HP+12% of REC) each turn and chance(50%) to slightly restore HP(400-800HP) when attacked Hit Count: 8 BB: Crystal Hydro Heal- Heals all allies(2000-3000+10% of REC) and cures all status ailments Imaginal Diva Ryfia 6* (Water element) Leader Skill:'''(Astral Oracle's Healing II)' 30% boost to HP and REC, restores HP(1400-1800HP+16% of REC) each turn and restores HP(1200-1600HP) when attacked Hit Count: 10 BB: ''Oracle's Radiance- Decently heals all allies(3000-3500+15% of REC) and cures all status ailments SBB: Aqua Spiral- 25 powerful water AoE, casts HoT buff(3500+10% of REC) for all allies for 2 turns and chance(45% at max bb lvl) to inflict REC down debuff(40%) for 1 turn Divine Race Ryfia 7* (Water element) Leader Skill:(Feminine Oracle's Hymn) 40% boost to HP and REC, greatly restores HP(2000-2500+20% of REC) each turn, restores HP when attacked(1800-2200HP) and slightly boosts HC efficiency(8%) Hit Count: 13 BB: Divine Oracle's Radiance- Greatly heals all allies(4000-4500+18% of REC) and cures all status ailments and negates ATK,DEF, and REC debuff for 1 turn SBB: Ryfia's Divine Magic- 20 powerful water and light single-target attack(550%), casts HoT buff for all allies for 2 turns and boosts DEF relative to REC Extra Skill: (Eternal Hymn)-'' Nullifies all status ailments and boosts REC(40%) when HP is below 50% UBB: ''Ryfia's Eternal Song- ''Restores all allies HP over 2 turns, casts water shield(20,000hp) for all allies for 3 turns and greatly boosts DEF(150%) for 2 turns '''Novice Brawler Cecille 5* (Thunder element)' Leader skill:(Raging Fighter's Feat) Boosts spark damage (50%) and boosts BB gauge when attacked (4BC) Hit Count: 11 BB: Chained Combo: Meridian Arts- 14 powerful thunder single-target attack(350%), boosts BB gauge when attacked(6BC) for 3 turns and raises normal hit count(+1) for 2 turns Thunder Arts Cecille 6* (Thunder element) Leader Skill:(Raging Divine Brawler)-'' Greatly boosts spark damage(75%) and boosts BB gauge when attacked(7BC) Hit Count: 14 BB:'' Up and Away!''- 16 powerful thunder AoE(450%), boosts spark damage(50%) for 2 turns and high chance to inflict paralysis(80% at max bb lvl) SBB: Here I Come!- 18 powerful thunder single-target attack(525%), raises normal hit count(+1) and boosts thunder element damage(60%) for 2 turns '''Garcia Style Cecille 7* (Thunder element) Leader Skill: '(Enraged Brawler's Fury)-''' 25% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts spark damage(100%), and greatly boosts BB gauge when attacked(9BC) Hit Count: 20 BB: Combative Mastery- 12 massive thunder single-target attack(600%), raises normal hit count(+1) for 2 turns and increases spark vulnerability(30%) for 3 turns SBB: Garcia Style!: Legendary Gauntlets- 25 powerful thunder AoE, boosts spark damage(100%) for 3 turns and boosts Atk relative Def for 3 turns and boosts BB gauge when attacked(6BC) for 3 turns Extra Skill: (''Minimal Lady)-'' Enormously boosts own spark damage(125%) and high chance to inflict paralysis(45%) UBB: ''Exceed Lightning- ''40 massive thunder and dark AoE(1000%), boosts thunder and dark damage(125%) for 3 turns, boosts ATK(100%) for 3 turns and boosts spark vulnerability(55%) for 2 turns '''Forest Assassin Serge 5* (Earth element) Leader Skill: (High Pirate's Magic)-'' Reduces BB gauge required for BB(15%) and boosts BB fill rate(20% boost to BB fill rate) Hit Count: 8 BB: Stolen Dagger: Leaf Trap- 15 powerful earth combo, adds defense ignoring for 2 turns and boosts BC drop rate(20%) for 2 turns '''Dual Daggers Serge 6* (Earth element) Leader Skill:(Pulsating Chakra)-'' Reduces BB gauge required for BB(20%), small chance of ignoring enemies' def(8%) and boosts BB fill rate(30% boost to BB fill rate) Hit Count: 13 BB: Aqua Blade- 7 powerful earth and water single-target attack(575%), boosts BC drop rate(20%) and adds water and earth to all allies for 2 turns SBB: Feelin' Tha Love- Greatly boosts all allies ATK, DEF, and REC(100%) for 1 turn and boosts all allies BB gauge(8BC) '''Magick Twin Daggers Serge 7* (Earth element) Leader Skill: (Inevitable Supreme Chakra)-'' Greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB(25%), chance of ignoring enemies def(15%) and greatly boosts BB fill rate(35% boost to BB fill rate) Hit Count: 18 BB: Earth's Laceration- 22 powerful earth and water AoE(535%), greatly boosts BC drop rate(30%), boosts critical hit rate(30%) and adds earth and water to all allies attacks for 3 turns SBB:'' Assassin's Due''- 26 powerful earth AoE(550%), greatly boosts all allies ATK, DEF, and REC(125%) for 2 turns and boosts BB gauge(9BC) Extra Skill: (Secret Arm Force: Master Mage ++):- Boosts critical damage(75%) and criticals greatly boost BB gauge(5BC) UBB: ''King Arthur's Dagger: Carnwennan- ''20 massive earth single-target attack, greatly boosts critical damage(150%), fills BB gauge of all allies to max and greatly boosts ATK, DEF, and REC for 2 turns(200%) '''Meridian Prince Alf 5* (Light element) Leader Skill:(Imperial Protection)-'' Nullifies all status ailments and negates elemental damage Hit Count:10 BB: I am Prince Alfonse!- Negates status ailments for 3 turns and mitigates damage taken by half for 1 turn '''Holy Blade Alf 6* (Light element) Leader Skill:(Royal Meridian Protection)-'' Nullifies all status ailments, negates elemental damage and guarding boosts BB gauge(4BC) Hit Count: 12 BB: This is my destiny!- Negates status ailments for 3 turns, mitigates damage taken by half for 1 turn and raises own hit count(+1) SBB: Friends Be Protected!- Slightly reduces light elemental damage(10%) for 2 turns and guarding boosts BB gauge for 2 turns(5BC) '''Holy Anointed Prince Alf 7* (Light element) Leader Skill:(Reborn Prince's Imperial Light)-'' Nullifies all status ailments, negates elemental damage, guarding boosts BB gauge(6BC) and mitigates 10% light damage Hit Count: 16 BB: Cerulean Blade- 19 powerful light AoE(580%), slightly reduces light damage(10%) for 2 turns and negates all status ailments for 3 turns and guarding boosts BB gauge(5BC) for 3 turns SBB: Grand Rage- 15 massive light single-target attack(700%), then 15 powerful light AoE attack(575%), mitigates damage taken by half for 1 turn and raises all allies hit count(+1) for 2 turns Extra Skill:(''Meridian Empire Pride)-'' Very small chance to reduce light damage to 1 each turn(5%) and raises own hit count(+1) UBB: ''Excalibur of Light: Imperial Blade- ''26 massive light AoE, mitigates 75% of damage for 2 turns, boosts DEF relative to remaining HP and adds massive1 turn ATK down debuff(80%) to allies attack for 2 turns '''Dark Chief Rastan 5* (Dark element) Leader Skill:''(Abyssal Aura)-'' 20% boost to HP and ATK, boosts Atk(30%) when HP is low(below 50%) and Def(30%) when HP is high(above 50%) Hit Count: 5 BB: Darkness Arises...- 11 powerful dark single-target(580%), boosts own ATK relative to HP remaining and adds DoT(200%) debuff for 2 turns Dark Highlord Rastan 6* (Dark element) Leader Skill: ''(Abyssal Lord's Reign)-'' 30% boost to HP and ATK, boosts Atk(40%) when HP is low(below 50%) and Def(40%) when HP is high(above 50%) and boosts critical hit rate(20%) Hit count: 8 BB: Let darkness consume you...- 13 massive dark single-target attack(610%), boosts own ATK relative to HP remaining and adds dark element to all allies attack for 2 turns SBB: Dark Subsequent- Massive dark single-target, applies DoT(230%) to enemy for 3 turns and greatly boosts all allies ATK(115%) Void Immortal Rastan 7* (Dark element) Leader Skill: ''(Unsoulful Immortal's Reign)-'' 40% boost to HP and ATK, greatly boosts ATK(60%) when HP is low(below 55%) and DEF(60%) when HP is high(above 55%) and boosts critical hit rate(30%) Hit count: 10 BB: Frost Fang- 20 powerful dark and water AoE(585%), chance to inflict paralysis(35% at max bb lvl) and DEF down debuff for 1 turn(30%) and adds dark and water elements to all allies attacks for 3 turns SBB: Black Excalibur of Shame- 3 massive dark single-target(750%), massively boosts own Atk(150%) and Def(150%) for 1 turn and casts taunt on self for 1 turn and adds DoT debuff(300%) on enemies for 2 turns Extra Skill: (Undivine Immortality)- Casts angel idol effect on self when HP reaches 15% and uses 10% of HP when SBB/UBB is used in exchanged for boosted BB ATK(100% for self only) UBB: Mitama: Avatar of a Fallen Deity- 17 massive dark AoE(1400%), applies strong DoT debuff(1500%) for 3 turns, boosts all allies BB ATK(150%) for 3 turns and boosts Atk relative to remaining HP for 3 turns These are ''The Six Hereos of Fantasia (I have no art for them, but anyone is welcomed to make fan-art for them) Astral8080 (talk) 22:30, February 5, 2016 (UTC) '''Delano Thompson(Astral)' Kik: Astral8080 Category:Blog posts